The diary of the White Witch(Isobel Yvaine)
by Loey
Summary: "They all have secrets, all have anxieties that can only be shown to a loyal friend, I have many weights on my shoulders and I hope you can hear me ..." (Malora babies - Isobel Yvaine/White Witch)
1. Introduction

**Hello, here the speaker is Loey (a rusty writer), well ... I'm not good with introductions but I will try to be as consistent as possible...**

**For those who do not know, this fanfic is inspired by "Changeling (Siofra)" of CocoMingo but from the point of view of Isobel princess, as many of you know, Isobel is a princess full of problems and mentally fragile that gradually became dark and evil, but my purpose here is to show the outbursts and the sensitive side of this shadowy figure that nothing else is a lonely teenage girl and needy whose sole confidant was an old black book that served as a kind of diary**

**Ah! just one more thing before we start the "story", remember, Isobel or any character mentioned here not belong to me, I took only borrowed, and also ... I will have the consider to not show all ... after all... some things here are too personal and I do not want to be killed by Isobel to show your secret diary**

* * *

**_Introduction_**

_ **Tell Tale heart**_

**"_I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad?_"**

_Often our darkest secrets are revealed by a organ that many have and few appreciate, it is responsible for their ability to have feelings and spread blood in his veins as well as his brain, it has the function to store memories and many things written or unwritten_

_But what both have in common? both are traitors organs_

_And they are infidels in their own way, the heart weakens and leaves you vulnerable to the worst of feelings...the love_

_However the brain sells you for the reason in order to then receive the insanity instead of reason_

_But neither for this reason treat them badly, thanks to them you are a human and what is more human than the imperfection?_

_Even I not being fully human, I also have imperfections and just like humans, I also saw the darkness and believe me, she was the most loyal friend I've ever had in this life_

_She showed me many things, both in heaven and in hell, so how can I be mad?_

**_..._**

**_Alone_**

**From childhood's hour I have not been**  
**As others were; I have not seen**  
**As others saw; I could not bring**  
**My passions from a common spring**  
**From the same source I have not taken**  
**My sorrow; I could not awaken**  
**My heart to joy at the same tone;**  
**And all I loved, I loved alone**  
**Then in my childhood, in the dawn**  
**Of a most stormy life was drawn**  
**From every depth of good and ill**  
**The mystery which binds me still**  
**From the torrent, or the fountain,**  
**From the red cliff of the mountain,**  
**From the sun that round me rolled**  
**In its autumn tint of gold,**  
**From the lightning in the sky**  
**As it passed me flying by,**  
**From the thunder and the storm,**  
**And the cloud that took the form**  
**(When the rest of Heaven was blue)**  
**Of a demon in my view.**

_Since my childhood years, I knew I went never the same as others and for this reason, I have not had friends besides my sister who unlike me, was blessed by his living and warrior personality and because of this she got thousands of stupid fans by our village, a fact quite enough stupid if you ask me_

_Perhaps because I was a lonely and responsible girl, I became a favorite of my mother and I say that she was a pleasant companion and nothing stupid_

_But the fate chose a different path for me, all the things I felt, all I knew was transformed into affixed by destination and I ended up losing everything ..._

_But as a consolation prize, I learned a valuable lesson:_

_"**Everyone walks away. No matter who they are, they will leave you, and in the end, the only person you have is yourself . You were resigned to the fact you were going to live out the rest of your days alone. You didn't need anyone. You didn't want anyone. You could manage, if this was your life, you could cope with that. You could only rely on yourself, so really, this was the best outcome for all. No one else would get hurt, and you wouldn't get hurt**"_

_I hope so as I'm trusting in the dark, I can trust you also_

_Signed:_

_ Your Bel_

* * *

**Tell Tale Heart**

**Alone **

**by Edgar Allan Poe**

**Somber Quotes by CorvusCorvidae**

* * *

**So what do you think? good enough to continue? Isobel is very OC? comment! give your opinions and say what I can improve, after all, a real writer is one who is ready for reviews**


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Hi, this is Loey again, I received some PMS and I must say I am very grateful, honestly, never thought anyone would actually read this story but still I am very happy with what I did**

**PS: All characters mentioned here is not mine, they belong to their creators  
**

**Except some that I will add but will not greatly affect the original story**

* * *

_**Registration number # 11**_

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**I smell the nature**_  
_**My spirit is calm here**_  
_**Up to see your face**_  
_**I hear your voice calling me**_

_**My longtime friend**_  
_**You try to understand me**_  
_**But his lips hide something**_  
_**What are you hiding from me?**_

_**I see you go**_  
_**With a suspicious face**_

_**My curiosity is increased**_  
_**I need to know what's going on**_

_**I hear groans of pain and regret**_  
_**What's in there?**_

_**...**_

_**I watch the locked room**_  
_**I hear something forbidden**_  
_**Discover the terrible secret**_

_**...**_

_**I run away frightened**_  
_**Ignoring the voice that calls me**_

_**Drown in fear and pain**_  
_**I dare not look back**_

_**Why did you lie to me?**_

_Have you ever felt that the person you trust most was hiding something and trying at all costs to hide the truth?_

_A set of secrets and lies that can be the trigger for something greater, a warning of a storm is coming_

_I still remember how it happened and I believe that was where it all began, is a long story but I will be the most direct possible ..._

_..._

_It was an ordinary day, I was spending time on the castle greenhouses, my favorite place and only refuge, I calmed my nerves to realize her presence_

_I opened my eyes and saw that it was the person who most loved me ... my mother_

_She tried to make conversation by asking questions such as why to be alone in this place_

_I know the meaning behind this question, in fact she wanted to know why I is not out there trying to socialize with other people my age_

_Frankly, the thought of trying to make friends with the fanatical fools by my sister is reason enough to make the feathers of my wings fall_

_Somehow, I knew deep down she wanted the best for me, I find some friend and finally give rest to the greenhouse_

_In a way, I managed to escape the interrogation so remaining a strange silence under us for a few minutes and in the meantime, it was possible to realize that my mother was strangely exhausted _

_But this was not the first time, was already a few months she had been acting so mysterious but always denied when we asked if something was wrong_

_While lost in my thoughts almost did not realize she was leaving_

_Slowly I got up and decided to follow her to bumping into my twin sister down the hall_

_I was in a hurry fearing lose sight of her I just paying little attention to her but because we live under one roof and we divide almost everything, including the own bed, for all these years_

_Almost immediately I realized his frown grumpy to have her ignored but knowing that the nature of Sola (this was his name) was as curious as provocative_

_Soon began our little debate whose victory, as always, was her_

_So we both went to the end of the hall where it ended the trail left by our mother_

_Ahead of us was the door of your room and of course was locked, so we decided to try another method ... the window_

_We use a gateway to reach the other end of the room and soon after, we ended up hanging from by the window sill with our wings protecting us_

_After much effort we could see something beyond the window, a scene that even today haunts my memories ... our mama huddled under the sheets with a hideous appearance, _

_Her beautiful blonde hair was a mess, his face was pale and terribly thin to point of almost reveal your bones as well as the rest of your body hidden under a blanket_

_On the other hand, the mother took care of her all the time making gestures of affection and attention followed by sore eyes and concern_

_We could hear every word they were saying and so every minute, my breathing was getting heavier, my mind tried miserably to process the information it had received ... Mama was sick, very sick and their chances of survival were low_

_Our shock was so great that hardly had time to react when a strong breeze opened the window, revealing our hideout_

_My memories from that point are confusing and fast, all I remember was the stares, the sound of beating wings followed by the screams of my mother and Sola who tried to reach me along with a freezing sensation in my face_

_I knew this was a nightmare but what I did not know was that this nightmare was just the beginning ..._

_Signed:_

_ Your Bel_

* * *

** Secrets and Lies by Loey  
**

**...**

**Finally I finished the second chapter, sorry if it was short, I planned to do a bit longer but due to exam week approaching, I spend most of the time with the face buried in books * sigh ***

**But in the next i'll make a bit longer with more two records of the daily of Isobel**


	3. The return home and Luna

**Hi again, after a few weeks, I could finally get back to writing, lately I'm trying to find a way to make these short texts and some poems written by me to have some connection with history and, of course, be as faithful possible to the character, I will add a few songs, but that's for the future**

**PS: Any character mentioned here is not of my own, but to their real owners**

* * *

**Registration number # 28**

**Unknown Window**

**I look out the bedroom window  
But this room is not my  
I look at the stars  
They finally found the moon**

**I look around me  
I see a dark room  
Like the rest of the place where I am**

**I look to the left  
and beside me I see a smiling girl**

**For more welcoming that is here  
I want to go back  
To the place that I wish and dream  
Every night**

**I want to hit the wings  
and fly to my house**

**To find the family  
That long ago I abandoned**

_You know how time works? as hasty hours count be extended for long years? see the sunrise and down several times as a true vicious cycle of death and rebirth, through the bedroom window, dreaming of something bigger, not knowing what happens beyond the walls of your home_

_I know this is almost as meaningless as the illusory nonsense of a child, but that's how I feel too long, trapped like a bird whose wings were cut, but after all, how can I explain this feeling of isolation and homesickness for you?_

_I miss everything, the castle, the feeling of comfort, even the stupid villagers and fanatics of my kingdom, and finally ...my family  
_

_It's been almost a year since the discovery of the secret of my mother as well as my escape and still feel remorse for it. I know you must be wondering why I have not returned and I tell you the why_

_The reason is the simplest of all ... rest my wings. Yes, rest my wings, you heard right, but believe me, even if it is a motive absurd and selfish, I have to thank it_

_It was thanks to this that I could find another secret of my family and this, no doubt, was what surprised me most  
_

_Remember when I talked about my twin? therefore, I have just discovered through Queen Mabh the existence of another sister, my older sister, her name is the last piece of a game almost as old as the world itself ... the moon_

_I'll be more specific, Luna Aibhlinn, is more a part of a gloomy book called "Discover the secrets of the Mother," and I must say that each new piece of reading, I feel more anger and dissatisfaction with the protagonist of this storybook called "Discover the secrets of the Mother," and I must say that each new piece of reading, I feel more anger and dissatisfaction with the protagonist of this story_

_How could it be otherwise? a woman trying to abort and abandons his own newborn daughter in the forest, left to their own devices when to grow to become a prisoner of fear and fury of their own DNA?_

_So far I try to find an explanation for what happened, but my mind is still confused, however, apart from this detail uncomfortable, I feel happy for the first time I saw my missing sister and I must say it is a painting perfect of the author of this heinous crime_

_Your smile, your voice, your smell and your arms were the wonderful sensations that so long that I missed, she had a personality loving and gentle as Mama ... Mama ... how I miss you_

_We talked for a long time, I told him all about me and my life before coming here and she also told about its history, as we reveal our past, I told her about our family, Mama care, Sola and his style "warrior of fairy tales" and finally ... Mother_

_I could see the pain and bitterness disclose the eyes of Luna, I do not blame her, I too feel the same way if Mother give up on me so easily and to be honest, thinking about this possibility, makes me feel a knot in my stomach_

_Even with this pain, I told her that we should go home, with much persuasion, she still accepted reluctantly and now, I'll wait for breaking dawn to tell the queen Mabh_

_I believe our welcome reception will be an interrogation and two weeks locked in the room served on bread and water_

_Anyway, the stars found the moon that will soon find the sun, and, finally, the sun, the moon and the stars will be together for the first time ..._

**_... ..._**

**Registration number # 29**

**Home**

**Dirt roads show the way  
A shortcut to our crib  
I feel the nodes of the intestine in pure anxiety  
We share the same anguish**

**Children run through the streets  
Adults give laughter and shouts of joy  
Our welcome party in saluting**

**Following the rest of the way  
We fear our destiny  
what awaits us on the road?**

_Home ... a word that has a comforting meaning and that always haunts me in my dreams. But after all, it is to have a place to return? see the door that was always denied finally be open to you, of the same door see your loved ones through saying simple things but that annoy you satisfaction, something like "I'm home" or "welcome back"_

_I will not go into detail about that, it's just another thought of mine, no great importance_

_Continuing the conversation about the day before, I told you that would talk to Mabh about our trip home and incredible as it may seem, she finally gave in, yes, I'm finally coming home but I'm not as happy about it_

_Do not get me wrong, I'm homesick and dreamed of this moment for months but do not feel as confident because I know what awaits me and definitely not a tearful meeting full of kisses and hugs_

_But despite that fact, the trip is being nice, Luna is good travel companion except for his habit of making cruel jokes, not that this is very scary but still bothers me, I believe this is also related to how she was raised_

_While we talked, the topic again fell on Mother and frankly I feel remorse every time I see the reaction of Luna about it but it is no longer possible to ignore this fact, the day to face the past is already near and we no longer have the luxury of come back_

**_..._**

**Registration number # 29.5**

**The Meeting**

**Open doors  
Red carpets announce the arrival  
The sun blesses us this day**

**Family eyes welcomes us with surprise and anger  
Speeches spat upon as flames  
Filled with sarcasm and indifference  
Accusations and trials without jury and judge  
Where is my's right defense?**

**The tense atmosphere prevails  
Marking the end of the beautiful family reunion**

_Finally the long journey had its final outcome, we finally got to the castle. I had the extra care to alert Luna about his true identity, our plan was already outlined, now we would have to follow the fate's river flow_

_Had not changed much, the castle remained the same as the last time I saw it_

_Our family was in the throne room, my relief was tremendous to see Mama in good health but the relief was immediately replaced by anxiety to realize that our presence was perceived_

_Mother and Sola launched angry and indifferent glances in our direction while Mama just sighed. My confidence was broken completely to see them but felt a slight comfort to hear the faint whisper_

_"It's okay, you can"_

_I gasped and pulled all the air possible into my lungs_

_"My ladies mothers, Your Majesties ... I came home ... and I present you my friend from the cutting of queen Mabh ... err ..."_

_"Brid, my greetings Your Majesties"_

_Luna greeted them bowing profoundly_

_Many things happened from that point but I will give a brief summary of what happened;_

_Luna was accepted as our guest; Mother and Sola are ignoring me; Sola refuses to share the room with me and Mama is the only one still accepts me_

_I can not describe the pain I feel now, I knew it would have to face when they return here but still, I did not expect them to treat me so coldly ... mostly Mother ... the only person I trusted most ...Luna was only one who wiped my tears, your concern for me was the only thing that kept me standing_

_Now, on this cold night, in silence, I reflect today's events with tears as I write my sorrows in this old book of black cloak_

_At the same time, I take the passage of the shooting star to make a request_

_the bottom of my heart, I throw my desire to heaven in a whisper ..._

_"Mother ... Sola ... please ... forgive me ..."_

* * *

**Unknown Window**

**Home**

**The Meeting**

**by Loey**

* * *

**Finally I finished the third chapter, in fact I did not expect to write so much but just got carried away**

**I thank those who read this story, thank you, comments can be few but still have much value to me**


End file.
